Missing Hart
by biryani
Summary: Everyone is left with unanswered questions after the strange disappearance of a cheery girl in Angel Grove. Will they find her? Or is she lost forever? (Chapters will get longer)
1. Missing

Everyone knew Kim. Kimberly Ann Hart. She was cheery and optimistic. Her charisma was so very well liked. It made everyone want to be near her, be her friend and talk to her.

She was beautiful inside and out. Doe eyes, brown caramel locks and her optimistic sense was much liked. She'd begin her day like everyone else, like an ordinary girl. She woke up, brushed her hair, showered, ate her breakfast, put on her usual cheery smile and went to school.

That smile.

Everyone loved it. Her friends loved it. It'd reach her eyes and it came from her heart and soul, laced with emotions and real happiness. But who loved it the most?

Her classmates would say her parents for she was their diamond, their everything, the reason why they loved to wake up everyday. However, if you asked the girl herself, she'd without thinking utter the broad shouldered boy with dark brown hair. Her best friend to put it simply.

Jason

For he knew a side of her that no one knew. The dark, depressing, bad side of her. It was unknown to all. Unknown to her parents, Tommy, Trini, Zack, Billy, everyone else.

"She'd cry every night to sleep. Scream. Throw things around." Jason told the police officer. His voice sounded eerily quiet, hoarse, almost as if it were a whisper.

"I bet it got worse so-" His voice cracked at that and he hung his head. He couldn't go on anymore. Jason was glad that he was seated for his legs would surely give away if he were standing.

The officer put her hand comfortingly on Jason's and finally spoke up,"We'll look into the case and let you know if we find anything."

Jason nodded his head numbly and got off his seat. His expression was blank. His mind was blank. The world seemed blank to him. Nothing meant anything to him now. Nothing would satisfy him. He didn't trust the police. He didn't trust the FBI or anyone. He didn't consider anyone fit to do this.

To find his missing best friend.


	2. Is she back?

**Author's note: Hey! I'm back! **

**First off, thank you reddragonumar for the ideas you sent me! They really motivated me to write. Thank you Zmonsta, Lovelyloveble** , **Itakecatnap** **, brankel1, reddragonumar and guest for the reviews. I'm so grateful for them.**

 **And finally,** **this is just an FYI: This is going to be a Jason/Kim story. I may include Tommy/Kim pairing** **at first but it'll definitely develop into a Jason and Kim pairing for sure.**

 **Hope you enjoy this, lets get onto chapter 2!**

 _A_ _week_ _later_

Jason couldn't believe it. It'd been 2 weeks now. No word on Kim. Well yeah, he expected that. What he didn't expect was for everyone to give up so easily.

It was a Friday afternoon and Jason couldn't concentrate on Ms. Applebee's class as he tapped his pencil absent mindedly. His mind was obviously on Kimberly as he tried to trace why she could have disappeared. It was hard since all his mind came up with were numerous unanswered questions.

 _Why did she do it? Was it because of me? Is it something I said? Is it something I did? Did she feel unloved because of her parents fighting? Did she blame it all on herself?_

Jason was brought out of his reverie when the bell rang loudly. Finally. It was over. He could go home, brood, cry and scream over Kim's disappearance or he could even go to the gym and vent out his frustrations on the punching bag. Almost nothing seemed to get him out of his grief. At this point, he'd began to question if he was ever going to feel normal again.

Thankfully, there were no monsters sent down by Rita ever since Kim disappeared. He and his friends had been questioning the possibility of Rita having taken Kim hostage and there seemed endless possibilities of what she could have done to their petite friend.

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and Tommy hadn't been meeting each other much ever since Kim disappeared. They were still miserable and glum. All of them didn't speak as much at school, didn't have their trademark smiles on their faces. Their parents and teachers were trying their best to help them to cope up with their grief.

Jason wracked his brain continously as he walked back home from school. He had felt that there was something off that day. He had just managed to put his finger on it. It was Tommy. Tommy hadn't seemed so miserable that day. He'd flashed a few smiles to his teachers and friends from the football team. He had seemed to be happier that day too. When he had confessed his thoughts to Trini just as they were leaving the school building, Trini had told him with a sad smile that he was probably finally coming back to reality from his grief and that it was just a sign that he had finally moved on. Just as he was about to respond, their conversation came to an end as she left immediately when she spotted her mom who'd come to pick her up, her eyes brimming with tears as she left.

 _Great job, you made her cry_ _now,_ Jason had thought to himself in anger. He had to apologise to her. But what Trini had told him didn't make sense to him. Tommy and Kim loved each other. Tommy was supposed to be the last one to move on or so he thought.

He walked in to his house with slumped shoulders. As he shut the door, he had already realised that the house was empty which was great. Perfect for him to release his grief, sorrow and anger. Just as he threw his bag across the room in annoyance, his communicator sounded off. He rolled his eyes. It was indeed an unlikely action by him.

He didn't bother to say hello as he said in a shaky voice, "What is it Zordon?". He was answered by Tommy's voice instead, "Hey bro, it's me. We need to talk right now. It's pretty important."

Jason wasn't in the mood to talk, but he felt weird all of a sudden. _What if it was actually important?_ he thought to himself but rejected that thought immediately. He seriously didn't feel like talking right now.

"Tommy...please not right now" Jason pleaded. His eyes began to tear up a little bit.

"Kim's here" Tommy confided in a neutral tone.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Author's note : So guys, I know this was kinda short. I really hope to make them longer. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! I love feedback! **


End file.
